


Runaway Ranboo (Dream Smp)

by Luna_Myst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza is worried, Enderboi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new at this hopefully it isn't cringe, Light Angst, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo runs from his problems no self projection there, Subscribe to Technoblade, These are the characters not the real people, Tubbo is a worried friend, enderman ranboo, runawayranboo, this is an au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myst/pseuds/Luna_Myst
Summary: Soooo basically y'know how Ranboo said if it gets really bad he'll run away before they can put him in prison? Basically in this he just runs away BEFORE it gets bad. But he just straight up doesn't tell anyone-
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Ph1lza, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so just to be clear THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS NOT THE STREAMERS! also I'm new at this I really hope it isn't cringe- haha- Also, I plan on making a comic of this on my instagram but that's going to be slow going because I suck at drawing- But my insta is _lunamystery_ if you want to see that :P There might be mild violence who knows I don't have this planned out-

Ranboo's dual colored hair waved in the wind as he gazed at the shack he'd built into the mountainside. All of his valuables were with him, including his pets. Ranbun and the unnamed rabbit were in a pet carrier on the ground next to his feet but the rest of them he trusted to follow him. To where? Well, he wasn't sure of that himself. All he knew was he couldn't stay here. He had to go somewhere nobody could find him. More importantly somewhere Dream couldn't find him. It might be a little lonely at first, but he'd have Enderchest and the rest of his pets. He wanted to thank Phil and Techno for letting him live next to them, but then they'd get dragged into it. They'd ask where he was going and why. They'd try to stop him, or at least Phil would. It's hard to tell if Techno would care. Enderchest mewled, startling him out of his thoughts. He smiled at his cat, but his ears still drooped with what he was doing. Snowflakes began drifting from sky as he turned and began walking, with no plans to ever return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo hasn't been around for a few days and Dadza is starting to get worried. Techno's voices have a few ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains (very)mild violence. I'm used to writing in first person so third person is a bit of a struggle for me.

Phil took a sip of his coffee and gazed out the window at Ranboo's shack. The half-enderman hadn't been seen in days and the crops out front were wilting without his care. 

"Hey Techno?" Phil asked his old friend. 

"Yeah?" Techno answered, not looked up from the anvil where he was etching a name onto a name tag for one of the dogs in the Hound Army. 

"Have you seen Ranboo recently?"

Techno thought about it for a moment, finally looking up, "Now that you mention it no. I wouldn't worry though," he added, waving a hand dismissively, "He's probably off doing his sleepwalk enderman thing and randomly placing grass blocks."

"I guess so, but he's not usually gone this long, it's been over a week," Phil pointed out, worry creeping into the edges of his voice. 

Techno's head began to buzz with the voices, which had been relatively quiet all day. "Where...?" "Probably fine." "Remember...?" "...Community House?" "E" "...Tubbo?" "...the disks." "In danger?" "What if they found out?" "Rescue mission pog?" the voices chorused, overlapping and blending together, getting louder until he could only make out a few words. He struggled, trying to think about what the voices were saying. Usually they spouted nonsense, or demanded blood, but they seemed to be trying to figure something out. What did those dumb disks have to do with Ranboo? Realization hit him and he set down the name tag. 

"Phil, do you remember what Ranboo said about the Community House? The Disk?" 

Phil's eyes widened in alarm as his confusion melted away, he knew how ruthless and unforgiving people could be. "You don't think..?" he began, but Techno was already putting on his cloak. 

. . . . . . . .

Tubbo yelped, startled, as a loud slam came from upstairs. It sounded like the door, had the wind blown it open? It was pretty blustery out. He set the emeralds he'd been using to trade with villagers in his chest and made his way to the ladder. He pushed open the trap door and a hand grabbed his collar. He clenched his jaw as he was hoisted off the ground and slammed into the wall.

"Where is he!?" a voice demanded.

"T-Techno? Phil? Wh-what are you doing here? Where's who?" Tubbo squeaked confused, opening his eyes and squirming in Techno's grasp. 

"Ranboo. Have you seen him?" Phil specified coolly.

"Ranboo? I haven't seen him, I thought he was living with you!" Tubbo breathed. 

Techno eyed him doubtfully for a moment before sighing and letting him go. "Let's go, this was a waste of time."

"W-wait!" Tubbo called after the pair as they turned to leave. "What happened to Ranboo?" worry stained his voice. 

Phil and Techno shared a glance, unsure as to if they could trust him. 

"Please," Tubbo begged, "He's my friend too I deserve to know if something happened."

"He has a point," Phil sighed, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. "Ranboo hasn't been seen in days, we thought someone had taken him hostage or something, but that doesn't seem to be to case."

"Why would anyone take Ranboo hostage? He's done nothing wrong," Tubbo pondered. 

Techno and Phil shared another glance. 

"it's... complicated," Techno offered vaguely. 

"Ok..." he grumbled, obviously not satisfied with the answer, but unwilling to press them on it. They were obviously not telling him something, but right now he was more worried about Ranboo. "We're going to search for him though right?!" 

"We'll find him Tubbo, don't worry about it," Phil tried to assure him, but it didn't help. 

"You have to let me help you! We'll find him faster if we work together!" Tubbo insisted, unwilling to just stand by and watch. If his friend was missing he wanted to help. 

"Do whatever you want, just don't get in the way," Techno grumbled reluctantly. He didn't have time to argue. 

"Let's start by checking his house, maybe there's something there," Phil suggested. 

Tubbo nodded, his fluffy hair bouncing, and followed them. He pursed his lips nervously. He probably wouldn't have noticed Ranboo was gone for another week or so unless the two had bust into his house. Hopefully Ranboo was ok. The enderman hybrid could take care of himself, he'd be fine. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Techno, and Tubbo search Ranboo's shack for clues as to where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow- r.i.p Jjjjjjjjeffery, Ranbirb, and the unnamed rabbit- they're still alive in this fanfic though so at least there's that-

"You've been making him live there?" Tubbo groused, eyeing the wooden shack tucked into the mountainside. 

"At the time I had an enderman roommate and didn't know if they would get along," Techno grumbled.

"Besides," Phil pointed out, "The basement is pretty nice, and the upper floor has looked better." 

The crops out front were wilted and rotting without Ranboo's care, and a few cobwebs had already been spun on the walls. The coco beans were ripe, but there was nobody to pick them. 

"I'll...take your word for it," Tubbo agreed skeptically. 

Phil led the others down to the basement and looked around. 

"⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⋏⍜⏁ ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜. ⊑⟒ ⍀⟒⏃⌰⌰⊬ ⟟⌇⋏'⏁ ☊⍜⋔⟟⋏☌ ⏚⏃☊☍, ⟟ ⏁⊑⍜⎍☌⊑⏁ ⎎⍜⍀ ⌇⎍⍀⟒ ⊑⟒ ⍙⏃⌇ ⏚⌰⎍⎎⎎⟟⋏☌..." the trio was greeted by the sound of an enderman. 

Tubbo's heart leapt for a moment and he smiled hopefully, thinking that perhaps they were all being paranoid and Ranboo had just been holed up in his basement the entire time. 

"It's Ranboo's enderman roommate," Phil noted, and Tubbo's face fell. 

Techno pushed away a swath of vines and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling to reveal the rest of the basement. The grass was dying, the water was murky and the sugarcane was overgrown. There were cobwebs and vines everywhere. The villagers Ranboo usually had in the basement were nowhere to be seen, but the boat with his enderman roommate was still there. 

"His pets and even the villagers are gone, why didn't he let the enderman go?" Techno asked as the enderman chattered something none of them could understand. 

"Not sure, but he seems content sitting there with his grass block," Phil offered. 

"Look around and see if you can find anything," Techno demanded gruffly, opening a chest and sorting through the blocks inside. 

Phil followed his lead and opened a chest that was hidden in a cubby in the wall, "Anything of value is missing." 

Tubbo noticed a barrel next to an empty pen that presumably had held his rabbits and made his way over. The lid creaked as he opened it and he peered inside. "Hey, come look at this," Tubbo called over his shoulder. 

Phil reached Tubbo first and reached into the nearly empty chest. 

"Is that.. his crown?" Techno gaped, taking the golden jeweled headpiece from Phil. 

"And a book, it looks like one of those memory books he usually carries around," Tubbo noted. 

Phil nodded, "Maybe he left it for us?" There was hope lining his voice, but also skepticism. Techno could tell he didn't believe his own words. 

. . . . . . . 

I've been thinking about running away. Getting away from it all.  
I'm worried Sam can't keep me away. 

⟟ ⋏⟒⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⌰⟒⏃⎐⟒. ⏁⊑⟒ ⎎⎍⍀⏁⊑⟒⍀ ⏁⊑⟒ ⏚⟒⏁⏁⟒⍀. ⟟ ☊⏃⋏'⏁ ⏁⟒⌰⌰ ⏃⋏⊬⍜⋏⟒. ⟟ ⊑⏃⎐⟒  
⏁⍜ ☌⟒⏁ ⏃⍙⏃⊬. ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔⟟⌇ ⌇⏁⟟⌰⌰ ⟟⋏ ⋔⊬ ⊑⟒⏃⎅. ⌇⏁⟟⌰⌰ ⏁⏃⎍⋏⏁⟟⋏☌ ⋔⟒. ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⟟⎎ ⟟ ⎅⍜ ⌇  
⍜⋔⟒⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⍙⍜⍀⌇⟒? ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⟟⎎ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⍜⋏⟒ ⎎⟟⋏⎅⌇ ⍜⎍⏁? ⟟'⌰⌰ ⟒⋏⎅ ⎍⌿ ⟟⋏ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌿⍀⟟⌇⍜⋏  
⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔. ⟟ ☊⏃⋏'⏁ ⌰⟒⏁ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⊑⏃⌿⌿⟒⋏. ⟟ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⏁⍜ ⌰⟒⏃⎐⟒ ⏚⟒⎎⍜⍀⟒ ⟟ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⍜⋏⟒...

. . . . . . . 

"Running away? Why would he need to run away?" Tubbo whispered, confusion and worry twining through him. 

Techno looked at Phil. He knew the mob-hybrid had blackouts, but he didn't know that they had stressed him so much. He looked at the golden crown in his hands and stashed it in his cloak. 

"And what's that about Sam keeping him away? Why would Sam need to keep him away?" Tubbo continued, seeming more distressed every moment that passed. 

"Calm down, I'm sure he had his reasons. At least we know he wasn't captured," Phil tried to calm him. "I wish we understood enderman though," he added in a whisper. 

"Y-yeah, but so many things could happen in unexplored areas! There's mobs, or he could've fallen into lava in the nether, or maybe he was captured after trying to run away," Tubbo rambled, tears welling at the corners of his eyes as his head filled with the thoughts of what could've happened to Ranboo. 

Techno rested a hand on Tubbo's shoulder and he seemed to snap out of it for a moment, but the tears still pricked at his eyes. "We'll find him Tubbo. I promise."

Tubbo looked up at Techno. The pig towered above him, but despite their past, all the things that had happened and all the reasons Tubbo had to hate him, he trusted Techno.

Phil wrapped his wings around the pair, "We'll start searching tomorrow morning."

(Enderman translation:  
You're not Ranboo. He really isn't coming back, I thought for sure he was bluffing...

I need to leave. The further the better. I can't tell anyone. I have  
to get away. Dream is still in my head. Still taunting me. What if I do  
something worse? what if someone finds out? I'll end up in the prison  
with Dream. I can't let that happen. I have to leave before I hurt someone...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still searching for Ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H_Faith_Marr commented "why do i get the feeling that eventually the entire server is going to be up in arms to track ranboo down, except only like half of them will be doing out of worry?" on chapter two, and since I honestly didn't think anyone would see this fanfic and didn't have it planned out very much, I decided to do a chapter with focus on that :D I ran out of characters that I could think of interesting thoughts and feelings about Ranboo for-

Techno had hoped it would be a short and small search. Originally he'd hoped it would just be him and Phil, but then Tubbo demanded to join the search. Techno was fine with that, and still hoped they would be able to find Ranboo quickly, but a week into the search and the whole server was in on it. It started when Tubbo told Tommy, and Tommy being a loudmouth, it wasn't long before everyone who had ears knew. Techno sighed and turned around. He'd been on the Nether roof for hours looking for any portals or clues, but yet again, he'd found nothing. He'd been searching the Nether roof every day for the past four months and found nothing. Sometimes he searched alone, but most times Phil accompanied him or Tubbo pestered him to come with. Techno had lost hope Ranboo would ever be found weeks ago, but he was too stubborn to give up. He stepped through the portal and tramped through the snow to his house. He avoided looking at it as much as possible, but Ranboo's shack was still there, now covered in snow and cobwebs. The door slammed shut behind him and Techno sat at the table. Phil placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of him and smiled weakly. Phil hadn't been sleeping well and it showed. His eyes always had a tired look to them, no matter how much he tried to look cheerful. 

"Any luck?" Phil asked, sitting down with his own mug of cocoa. At this point the question didn't mean anything to either of them. It was a comfort, a reminder that maybe they would get lucky and find him. 

"No," Techno sighed, sipping at his cocoa halfheartedly.

Phil gazed tiredly out the window as snowflakes began drifting from the dark clouds. 

"Tubbo stopped by while you were gone. Sam spoke with Dream again, but if he knows anything he's not letting on," Phil informed him. 

Techno pulled Ranboo's crown out of his cloak and turned it in his hands. He'd been carrying it with him like some sort of good luck charm, but it only ever served to make him sad to look at. The firelit lanterns glowed, their light flickering and dancing over the gold and jewels. 

. . . . . . . 

Sam sighed as the final door closed behind him, trapping Dream firmly in the prison. As much as he wanted to search for Ranboo with the others, he couldn't leave the prison unwatched for long. Most of the server was probably searching for Ranboo for the sake of being good people, but Sam was one who was actually worried. His last encounter with the mob-hybrid had been... concerning to say the least. Ranboo had told Sam not to let him anywhere near the prison. Sam wasn't completely sure why, and he wasn't planning to with what happened to the books Ranboo tampered with, but it was still concerning. He was still a kid after all. 

Sam left the prison and headed towards the construction site for The Big Innit Hotel. Construction had stopped, as Tommy was too busy searching with Tubbo to oversee it and gather resources, but Sam still met up with some of the other server members once in a while there. 

"Sam, did Dream say anything useful?" Puffy asked as he approached. 

Sam shook his head, "He seemed just as confused as the rest of us, but I can't tell if it's an act or not," he sighed as the two of them headed towards Puffy's house. "How's the therapy office going?" Sam inquired, hoping it would distract Puffy for a little while. The news of the missing enderman had bothered her. As they both saw it, he was a child just like Tommy and Tubbo and shouldn't have to run away from his problems. 

"Tommy and Tubbo stopped by together earlier. They look so exhausted from all the searching, but they're too stubborn to give up on finding their friend," Puffy grumbled. 

Sam was silent for a moment. It seemed like the whole server was revolving around the search. Every day he woke up and hoped it was just an elaborate dream, or at the very least Ranboo would be found, but dreams didn't last four months. 

. . . . . . . 

Niki reached the top of the hill moments after Fundy. The rain had drenched the both of them and Fundy was starting to smell like wet dog. 

"Ranboo won't be out in this, lets just go," Fundy grumbled. 

Niki nodded and followed him down the bluff. The two of them had been out searching for Ranboo in the rain for nearly two hours. What had the enderman ever done for them? The truth was, as much as they tried to forget about him and stay mad at him, the were still worried over his disappearance. Not as much as Tubbo or Phil, but still concerned for their old friend. They made a point to search around every once in a while. Neither spoke about it, but they could both tell the other was worried.

. . . . . . . 

"Hey Big Man, do you think we should head back?" Tommy called, wiping the drizzling rain out of his eyes. 

Tubbo looked over his shoulder, then looked around. He and Tommy had been exploring some mountains a few hundred blocks away from Snowchester. It had been drizzling the whole time, but now that he'd stopped Tubbo noticed it was quickly getting worse. "Yeah, let's go," Tubbo agreed somberly, talking one last glance around for anything they could've missed. 

The walk back to Snowchester was quiet and only got colder and more miserable as they neared the snow biome. The pair reached Tubbo's house and changed into warm dry clothes before sitting down at the table. 

Tubbo stirred his warm drink halfheartedly. Neither he nor Tommy had slept at all the previous night. They'd been searching every day, looking for randomly placed grass blocks and unmarked Nether portals, but so far no sign of their friend. 

Tommy yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Tubbo let's take a break and go out again once the weather has improved," he suggested. Lack of sleep was starting to catch up with them both and they needed to rest before they could keep going. 

Tubbo hesitated for a moment before reluctantly agreeing, "Alright." 

Tommy looked out the window and took a gulp of his drink. That enderman would sure have a lot of explaining to do when he was found, but for now everyone just needed to focus on finding him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unmarked portal on the nether roof thousands of blocks away. I wonder what's through it?

Techno glanced around, looking for anything on the vast open nether roof. It had been 9 months since Ranboo's disappearance. He'd stopped searching the nether daily over a month ago, in stead going on a single two-four day trip every week or so. Usually he went alone or with Phil, but last week Tommy had resumed construction of his hotel and Tubbo had pestered Phil into going with them. Over the months most people had given up on the search. The only ones still searching consistently were Techno, Phil, Tubbo, and (surprisingly) Niki and Fundy. 

They were two days into the trip. They'd left any marked portals or charted territory far behind them and there was nothing but flat and endless bedrock in all directions.

Techno glanced behind him. A few feet away Phil and Tubbo were sitting down snacking on bread and steak Phil had brought with. 

"C'mon mate, sit down and eat something," Phil invited. 

Techno hesitated, he preferred to just keep moving, but with Phil and Tubbo already stopping he might as well take a break too. 

Phil passed him bread and a steak as well as a golden apple. Techno ate quickly, eager to keep moving, but Tubbo seemed in no hurry and took his time.

Over the months Tubbo had become less distraught over Ranboo's disappearance. Sure he was still worried and wanted to find him, but months of feeling sad had gotten him nowhere and he was tired of feeling sorry for himself. 

. . . . . . . 

To Techno's annoyance, the break lasted over an hour, but he was just glad they were on the move again. So far, the only ideas they had of how to find Ranboo were just search for randomly placed grass blocks and unmarked portals. Phil had tried to decipher the enderman language in the book that was left behind, but any time he thought he'd successfully translated he only came up with nonsense. 

Tubbo rubbed his eyes, blinking them and squinting. "Do you guys see that dark speck on the horizon or am I going crazy?" he called back to Phil and Techno, who were walking next to each other. 

Phil squinted and made out a dark smudge sticking out of the bedrock in the distance, "I see it," he confirmed.

Hope soared in Tubbo's chest. It had been hours upon hours since they'd last seen a portal. 

"Don't get your hopes up, it could be someone's Woodland Mansion portal or something. It might not even be a portal," Techno warned, as if reading Tubbo's mind. 

The words didn't do much to discourage Tubbo and he picked up the pace a bit. 

As the group got closer, they could see that it was in fact a nether portal. After what felt like forever, they finally reached the portal. It wasn't anything special at first glance, just your average portal, obsidian frame and purple magic. 

"Look!" Tubbo practically shouted in excitement as he pointed at a block sitting at the base of the portal. 

"Is that a grass block?" Phil asked in disbelief. He hadn't allowed himself to be hopeful, but now he couldn't help but be. 

Tubbo nodded, smiling hopefully. 

Techno refused to let his hope show, but why would anyone else place a grass block? "Well, one way to find out," he breathed, hoping Tubbo and Phil couldn't hear the slight shake in his voice. 

The three of them all stepped into the portal at the same time, letting the familiar feeling of the magic wash over them. 

When they opened their eyes they were met with a plains biome to their left and a birch forest to their right. There was a grass block placed next to one of the birch trees and they headed towards it wordlessly. 

Tubbo's heart beat wildly in his chest with hope and fear as he rounded a tree to see a house in a clearing. 

The house resembled Ranboo's old shack, but it was made out of birch. There were lanterns hanging on either side of the door and torches on various trees around the clearing. There was a wood overhang extending from the front of the house. Under it there was a fence with two rabbits, one white and the other black and white. 

"Those are arctic rabbits," Tubbo whispered. 

"And that's Enderchest, Ranboo's cat," Phil grinned, pointing to where the black cat was lounging in the shade of one of the birch trees. 

Tubbo noticed the other pets that were around. There were two birds sleeping in the tree above the first cat, and there was another black cat sitting on the overhang above the rabbits. A Siamese cat was watching a butterfly on a flower from a small garden. 

There was a bark and the trio looked over to see a dog bounding out of the trees startling the butterfly the Siamese cat had been watching. Tubbo held his breath and a few moments later a tall, familiar figure emerged from the trees. 

"Hey Enderchest, did you behave?" Ranboo greeted his pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter but I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found him, now what?

"Ranboo!" Tubbo cried, dashing across the lawn to embrace his friend. 

Ranboo froze in shock for a moment, then looked down, "T-Tubbo?" he looked up at Phil and Techno standing awkwardly across the clearing. "Phil? Techno? W-what are you guys doing here?" he gaped.

"What are we doing here!? You've been missing without a trace for nine months!" Techno snapped, crossing his arms. 

Ranboo winced at the reprimand, "H-has it really been that long?" he murmured. 

Techno opened his mouth again to say something but Phil cut him off, "I'm sure there's a good explanation." He turned to Ranboo expectantly. 

Tubbo let go and stepped back, "Everyone was looking for you, even Fundy and Niki."

Ranboo's ear flicked in surprise and he seemed unsure of what to say. 

"You at least owe us an explanation Mate," Phil prompted. 

Ranboo nodded, "R-right, I suppose you should all come in," he offered. 

. . . . . . . 

Ranboo set down the mugs of tea on the table and sat down, his tail twitching nervously. 

"Well?" Tubbo pressed.

"I'm...not sure where to start. I'm not even sure you would believe me," Ranboo admitted. 

Techno took a gulp of his tea, "Try me." 

Ranboo took a deep breath, "Well, uh, I've mentioned that I black out and do things I don't remember sometimes, and you know how it was maybe me who blew up the community house and-" Ranboo began rambling but Tubbo cut in.

"What are you talking about? Dream blew up the community house you were there when he admitted it!"

Techno looked at Phil, who shrugged in reply. For whatever reason Ranboo had chosen not to tell Tubbo. 

"Well, uh, I know, but he might be covering for me, and I don't know if he actually is or why. And I also had a disk with me at some point but I blacked out and must've given it to him or something," Ranboo's works were slightly rushed and he had an anxious air about him. 

"Why would you give him the disk? Even if you're blacked out why would whatever part of you is wandering around work with him?" Tubbo gaped, obviously confused and trying to comprehend it all. Phil and Techno were confused too, but they'd known about the Community House and Disk. 

"Well uh, that's the part I haven't told anyone," Ranboo mumbled. The terror that they would hate him was almost overwhelming and he worried he would black out. 

Phil smiled encouragingly and Ranboo took a deep breath. "I sometimes hear a voice," he blurted. 

Techno laughed out loud and Ranboo looked at him in pure confusion. 

"That's why you ran away? Ranboo I hear thousands of voices, it's not that big a deal," Techno assured him. 

"Well, uh, the thing is, the voice is Dream's...which is crazy because I've never met him, but I went to the prison and he was talking in third person and acting like we were best friends and I thought it was some crazy dream," he scoffed at the unintentional pun. "But then I went to the prison and Sam told me I'd visited before, which meant it was real and somehow Dream really was- is? in my head." he took a breath, realizing he'd been rambling. 

"S-so you've been working with Dream?" Tubbo asked quietly. 

:N-no! I would never! At least not intentionally! I can't control it and..." he hesitated, "Th-that's why I ran away. I was worried he'd take control again and I'd actually hurt someone, so I had to get away, and I didn't want to drag anyone into it." 

"Ranboo if you'd just told us we'd have helped you! We were so worried!" Tubbo cried, getting up to hug his friend. 

This time Ranboo hugged him back, tears stabbing at his vision, "I-I'm so sorry!" 

Techno sighed, as much as he wanted to stay mad at the enderman, he couldn't imagine how stressful it could be to have that weighing on your conscious. "I believe this belongs to you," Techno said, as Tubbo sat down and Ranboo wiped at his eyes. He pulled Ranboo's crown out of his cloak and passed it to Ranboo. 

Ranboo looked at the crown for a moment. It had been month's since he's worn the crown. He'd left it behind as a sort of way to leave behind his past life, but here it was. He put it on his head and it still fit perfectly. "Was the whole server really looking for me?" 

Phil smiled, "Yeah, but lately it's just been me, Techno, Tubbo, and Fundy and Niki."

"Why would they help look for me? I thought they hated me," Ranboo mumbled, but nobody had an answer

"Tommy was helping up until last week. He put the hotel on hold to help me," Tubbo added. 

"I really caused a mess didn't I?" Ranboo sighed with a nervous smile. 

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you were scared. But now we know and we can help you," Phil assured him. 

There was an awkward silence for a minute as the four drank their tea. 

"You... you will come back, won't you?" Tubbo queried nervously. 

"I-if you want me too."

"Of course we do! We didn't spend nine months searching for you to just leave you wherever you were!" Techno scoffed, but there was a lighthearted tone to his voice. 

"We'll help gather your stuff. Everyone will be happy to see you," Phil offered. 

. . . . . . .

Tubbo had run ahead to tell the other's while Phil and Techno walked with Ranboo. Techno filled Ranboo in on the surprising peace the server had seen and Ranboo filled them in on the nothing he'd done the past few months. He'd lived simply, going on walks with his pets and reading and writing to keep busy. 

Soon enough the trio reached the Main Portal. Ranboo took a deep breath and stepped through. 

Immediately Tubbo ran over and hugged him again. 

Tommy followed behind him, "You owe me an explanation Boob Boy," he grumbled, but he was smiling. 

Most of the server was there, all looking at Ranboo. It was terrifying and stressful, but he'd never thought this many people would care. Ranboo set down the bag with his rabbits in it and his other pets all sat impatiently, eager to go back to their old home. 

Sam wandered over, "Y'know, Puffy has a therapy office now. You might want to stop by some time," he suggested. 

Ranboo chuckled, "Yeah, I think I will," he agreed. He noticed Niki and Fundy standing next to each other away from everyone else and made his way over. 

:What do you want?" Fundy snapped. 

"Do you know how much of a problem you caused?" Niki asked, but a smile cracked at her lips. 

"Thank you," Ranboo smiled at them. 

Fundy stared for a moment, not sure what to do. This wasn't the reaction he's expected. 

"F-for what?" Niki tried to act like she didn't know. 

"For searching for me. I know I made a mess, but if I can make it up to you let me know," Ranboo apologized. 

:Wh-whatever," Fundy huffed turning away, but finally gave up and smiled weakly. 

Niki hugged Ranboo for a moment and stepped back, "I'm sure everyone is dying to know where you've been," she noted. 

. . . . . . .

Ranboo sighed and flopped down on his bed. It had been a long night of explaining to everyone where he'd been and why he'd run away without giving away everything about the Dream voice. Eventually Phil had managed to fend everyone off so they could get back to Ranboo's shack. He and Techno had then helped him unpack a bit and set up his bed so he could sleep. Ranboo had even taken time to talk with his old enderman friend, promising to explain everything in the morning. His pets had already fallen asleep and Ranboo ran his hands through Enderchest's fur. He had been gone nine whole months and his shack was a mess, but he was glad to be home. Truly home. And for the first time in a very long time he felt that things would be alright. 

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual- after last chapter my motivation really said "Aight I'm out" Lmao Also, I at least had it vaguely planned out up until now, so I had to wing it. I might do more with this if I have any ideas or anything, but this is it for the main story. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know. If you have any ideas for other fanfics/original stories you'd like to see me write let me know.


End file.
